Ninjago: Into Another World the Sequel
by ChocolateMistBubblez
Summary: Kristi has finally found out her past and that she and Lloyd are cousins and Garmadon found out the four weapons were decoys and is after the real ones. If you haven't read "Ninjago: Into Another World," then you would not get this story. So I suggest you would read the first story. This sequel catches up with half of season 3. VOTE INSIDE! Kai/OC, Jay/Nya, Cole/OC and Zane/OC
1. Prologue

**~ Ninjago: Into Another World the Sequel - Garmadon's Return ~**

* * *

It was a chilly cloudy day in the evening and I was outside sitting at the bounty stairs alone. Thinking... It has been a week since the my friends have rescued me, found out that Lloyd was my cousin and Lord Garmadon and Sensei Wu were my uncles. I'm still worried about the fake golden weapons and that Garmadon may return for me. Kai passed by and saw me alone. He walked over and sat down with me.

"Hey Kristi." He said. "You okay?"

"Sort of..." I replied.

"Sort of?"

"Well... I'm thinking of what just happened a week ago."

"Yeah?" He looked at me with concern.

"I'm still worried. What if my uncle finds out we tricked him by giving him the fake golden weapons. What if he might come back for me?" Tears began to run down my face.

"Don't worry... I'll protect you." He said as he hugged me and kissed me. Just then, Lloyd passed by.

"Kai, is Kristi okay?" He asked.

"I'm okay Lloyd." I said.

"You love-birds should get inside. It's pretty cold outside." Lloyd said.

* * *

**A/N: Pretty short chappie... Well it's just a prologue... Please review!**


	2. Garmadon and His Fails

**~ Ninjago: Into Another World the Sequel - Garmadon's Return ~**

* * *

**~ Back At the Underworld ~**

"What! Those pesky ninjas tricked me! These aren't the real weapons!" Garmadon yelled in rage. "How dare they?"

He snapped the fake weapons in half.

"I'm getting those Golden Weapons. No matter what! Nothing and I mean nothing will stop me!" He continued.

Kruncha and Nuckal were passing by.

"Kruncha, Nuckal. Come here." Garmadon said.

"Yah?" Nuckal asked.

"What?" Kruncha said.

"I need to borrow your Skull Truck. I'm getting those weapons myself."

"You need to go on full speed to cross over to Ninjago. But I think you might need to-" Kruncha instructed.

"Yes, yes I know you fools." Garmadon replied annoyed as he ran out from the room.

"What were you gonna say?" Nuckal asked.

"Uhm... The Skull Truck needs fuel." Kruncha replied.

"Oh no..."

Garmadon went over to the Skull Truck and began to cross over to Ninjago.

* * *

**~ FAIL ~**

Garmadon drove the truck on full speed for like about 3 minutes. But it began to slow down.

"Darn this stupid contraption!" He yelled in rage as he stepped on the gas pedal harder. "What! Low fuel?!"

The truck kept on slowing down and stopped in the middle of nowhere in the Underworld.

"Great. How am I suppose to rule Ninjago in my own image if I can't get to those weapons?!" He got off the truck and started to get back to his Fortress. He kicked the side of the truck. "My foot!"

He kept on walking. "I better find those ninja to get those weapons. If I don't my own son and niece will destroy me! If I get those weapons, their destinies will never fulfilled."

* * *

**~ 5 Minutes Later ~**

"Where the heck is my Fortress!" He still began to walk. "Okay... I think this was the fourth time I passed this stupid dead tree!"

**Lord Garmadon's POV:**

**Oh gosh I'm still lost... Why hadn't those fools warn me about the low gas?! Wait...**

**_Flashback..._**

_**"I need to borrow your Skull Truck. I'm getting those weapons myself." I told them.**_

_**"You need to go on full speed to cross over to Ninjago. But I think you might need to-" Kruncha said as he paused.**_

_**"Yes, yes I know you fools."**_

**Oops... Oh well... Nevermind that**

* * *

**~ Back at the Bounty ~**

Kai and I went back inside with Lloyd.

"Dinner's ready..." Hikari called out.

"We'll be there." Kai said.

I closed the door and headed toward the kitchen.

"How'd you find Kristi?" Cole asked.

"She was outside..." Kai answered.

"Why? It's cold..." Anne pointed out.

"Kristi. What is the matter? You skipped out lunch and training... You seem distant today." Sensei said.

"I-I don't wanna talk about it..." I said looking down my plate.

"It's okay." Nya said.

"I sense it has something to do with the weapons and Garmadon." Zane guessed.

I nodded.

"Yeah... We all still are worried about that problem." Jay agreed.

"That's what we have to worry about now." Lloyd added.

We nodded in agreement and began to eat our dinner.

* * *

**~ Meanwhile At the Underworld ~**

"FINALLY! Back at my Fortress!" Garmadon said. "Now I can get another transportation to cross over to Ninjago... Again!"

He looked to go find one of the skeletons.

"Master Garmadon," Kruncha said walking up to him.

"What." He replied.

"We forgot to mention that the truck needed more fuel." Nuckal said.

"Ya think? You fools need to tell me sooner!"

"Okay. But... Where's the Skull Truck?" Kruncha asked.

"Uhm... Shut up about that. I need a new one."

"Ask Bonezai for one. He's the one who makes the vehicles. He is at his shop right now." Nuckal replied.

"Perfect..." Garmadon said as he started to walk off to Bonezai's shop.

* * *

**A/N: Yay... A long chapter, please review!**


	3. Kristina the Sleepwalker

**~ Ninjago: Into Another World the Sequel - Garmadon's Return ~**

**Oh yeah... One thing, I decided to change us living in the Bounty instead of the Monastery. Why? Because it's I just like to change the settings XD**

* * *

"Oh and one more thing!" Nuckal added.

"What." Garmadon replied.

"Bonezai hates it when someone breaks his vehicles. Even a scratch... So good luck with that kay?" Nuckal finished.

"Yah, yah, yah..." Garmadon said as he began to walk off.

* * *

**~ At Bonezai's Shop ~**

"Bonezai." Garmadon said sternly.

The red google-eyed Derpy-like skeleton turned around looking at Garmadon.

"Yah Garmy?"

"Don't call me that... I need another Skull Truck."

"Why? What about the other one? ... You broke it didn't you? DIDN'T YOU?! You know I hate it when someone makes a small damage on my vehicles."

"I DIDN'T YOU FOOL... IT RAN OUT OF GAS!" Garmadon yelled.

"And you LEFT IT THERE?!"

"Yes... So SHUT UP ABOUT IT!" Garmadon yelled again. "Like I said... I need a new one... Filled with fuel."

"Bring it back..." Bonezai replied as he pointed to another Skull Truck in the shop.

"Yes I know you fool. I'll do it tomorrow morning... Give those pesky ninja a piece of my mind." Garmadon said as he walked into his Dark Fortress.

* * *

**~ Back at Dinner ~**

We continued to eat our dinner. Hikari and Zane made pie for dessert.

"Zane, Hikari, you're pies are always perfect." Jay said eating his pie within a minute.

"Thank you." They replied.

I had a light appetite today... I still didn't eat much of my dinner. I just froze there staring at my plate.

"Kristi?" Nya said as she waved her hand in front of my face.

"Kristi! Kristine? Kristina? Krissy? Krista? KRISTINA LILLYANA!" Lloyd yelled.

"WHAT!" I said as I slightly jumped out of my seat.

"You keep on staring off to space. And you haven't even ate something yet!" He replied.

"Yah I know..." I said holding my head with my arm on the table.

"At least eat something." Kai suggested resting his hand on my shoulder.

"Uh... There's a lot on my mind right now." I said quickly. I picked up my fork and played with it on my plate.

"You must eat something or you will starve." Nya agreed.

I nodded and ate what was on my plate.

* * *

**~ Kristina the Sleepwalker ~**

We finished our dinner and got ready for bed.

"Lights out to begin a new day." Sensei said.

"Yes Sensei." We replied.

Nya, Hikari, Anne, and I went off to our room and began to sleep.

"Goodnight." Hikari said as she smiled.

"Night." I replied.

"Goodnight sleep tight..." Nya said.

"See ya'll in the morning." Anne finished.

We all went to bed and the Bounty became quiet. It was 2:00 in the morning and I didn't know what was happening. I got up out of my bed, and began to sleep walk. I walked outside into the deck of the Bounty. I kept on walking around the deck. I soon fell asleep on the floor.

"Huh? Wha?" Kai mumured. He got out of his bed and crept outside quietly. "Who's there? I'm a ninja so you wouldn't want to mess with me, or my friends!" He looked around he whole ship. "Kristi?"

**Kai's POV:  
****What's she doing out here? And why is she sleeping on the floor? I think she was sleepwalking a while ago and she ended up here... I tried to shake her awake...**

"Kristi..." Kai whispered to me.

I was still in a deep sleep. Kai carried my bridal style, brought me to their room, and set me on his bed. He went back to sleep as well next to me.

* * *

**~ Morning ~**

Everyone went to breakfast except for Kai and I.

"Hey where's Kai and Kristi?" Lloyd asked.

"I didn't see Kristi in her bed this morning..." Hikari agreed as she set the pancakes on the table.

"She got captured again?" Jay asked.

"Let's not jump to conclusions now. Maybe their changing or washing up." Sensei suggested.

I woke up and I soon realized I wasn't at my room... I was in the ninjas' room with Kai. I observed my surroundings. "Huh? How'd I get here?"

Kai woke up smiling and said "Good morning..."

"Morning... How'd I get from my room, to here?" I asked.

"Oh. You were sleepwalking.

"Sleepwa- Oh... Yeah, I forgot to tell you, when I'm really scared or worried about something, I sleepwalk..."

"I kept you here to prevent you from sleepwalking..." Kai told me.

"You know what's funny?" I said.

"Yeah?"

"I always end up waking up in different places hahah... First when I got here, I woke up at my room, then the Underworld, then at Ninjago Hospital and then over here..." I laughed.

Kai laughed along with me. "I agree."

* * *

**~ Back at Breakfast... ~**

"I'm going to see where my cousin is." Lloyd said as he searched the bounty. He walked around the rooms and stumbled upon his room. "Kristi? How'd you get over there?"

"Long story, I'll explain at the kitchen." I said. We all went over to the kitchen where everyone else was sitting.

"What took you guys so long?" Zane asked.

"I'll explain. This is going to be from my point of view." Kai offered. "Okay, last night around 2:00 in the morning, I heard footsteps from the hallway... I thought at first it was Garmadon or some serpentine but I realized it was Kristi. She was sleepwalking."

"Why were you sleepwalking?" Cole asked.

"When I get scared or worried about something, I start to sleepwalk. And because I sleepwalked was that I thought Garmadon might come back for me, we've been through this yesterday." I explained.

"We understand. Continue." Sensei said.

"Then I found her sleeping on the deck. So I brought her to our room to prevent her from going out again." Kai said.

I nodded. "True..."

"You sleepwalk? Hahah cool!" Lloyd said.

"It might seem cool, but you might get lost or get into trouble. It's dangerous..." Zane said.

"It's also dangerous when you wake a sleepwalker." Hikari added.

* * *

**~ At the Underworld ~**

"Now it's time to give those ninja a piece of my mind. I'm going to cross over." Garmadon said as he got on the other skull truck.

* * *

**A/N: Well sorry for not updating so soon but over the week I was pretty busy... If you're lucky enough, I'll post another chapter later. Please review!**


	4. The Sacrifice

**~ Ninjago: Into Another World the Sequel - Garmadon's Return ~**

* * *

**~ Garmadon's Return ~**

The dark lord crossed over to Ninjago. He gave a little chuckle.

"Finally... I'm here!" He said as he knocked on our bounty door.

"Who could that be?" I said as I walked over to the door.

Jay shrugged. "I donno."

I opened the door, but no one was there. I looked around. Something grabbed my back from behind and held my neck I gasped. There was a knife under my neck. It could only be one thing...

"Uncle Garmadon!" I yelled.

He laughed. "In the flesh Kristina..."

"Wait, did Kristi say Garmadon?!" Hikari yelled.

"Oh no..." Kai said.

"DAD?!" Lloyd screamed in fright as he ran out the door.

"Lloyd!" Sensei said as he ran after him.

"This can't be good..." Jay said.

"He must have found out about the weapons! Let's go!" Zane said as he ran.

I saw all of them outside.

"Leave her alone!" Kai yelled. Garmadon held a knife up at his face.

"Guess what Ninja? I found out about the decoy weapons... Think your stupid plan would have fooled me?" He said.

"We still wont give you the four golden weapons of spinjitsu!" Zane said.

"Oh? Is that so? Then give me _**ALL**_ of your elemental weapons! ( Hikari, Anne's and Kristi's golden weapon ) If not, say goodbye to Kristina!" Garmadon evilly laughed as he held the knife closer to my neck.

"HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO MY OWN COUSIN AND YOUR OWN NIECE DAD?!" Lloyd yelled at him. All Garmadon did was smirk at Lloyd.

"He's right... We should stop this madness and settle things calmly! Put her down!" Sensei yelled.

"Shut up you old fool! If you don't give me those weapons, I'll destroy you too!"

* * *

**~ The Sacrifice ~**

"It's our only sacrafice to save Kristi... We have to give the weapons to him." Kai whispered to the others.

"He's right..." Jay agreed.

"I must say, it's the only choice we have." Zane said.

"If we don't we're gonna loose one of our best friends..." Hikari agreed.

"ALRIGHT!" Cole yelled out.

"D-Don't do it!" I said.

"Hush you..." Garmadon said.

"You win... We're gonna give you, g-give you... the golden weapons..." Anne said.

"Excellent choice..." Garmadon chuckled.

"DON'T! If you give him the weapons, no one's gonna stop him!" I said.

"BE QUIET!" He said as he held the knife more closer to my neck while gripping my hands together tightly. I struggled to get out but he just gripped on my hands harder. I just stared at the scary sacrifice.

**Kristi's POV  
****No... Noo! They can't do this**

**Garmadon's POV  
****Yes... Yes! Soon Ninjago will become mine!**

"It's our sacrifice..." Cole said.

"Are you sure my students you want to make this choice?" Sensei asked.

"They're sure..." Garmadon replied annoyed.

Hikari and Nya handed the weapons to Garmadon, and then sighed.

"You better not hurt Kristi!" Lloyd yelled at him.

"Heh... Don't worry son... I finally got what I want. And you'll never be powerful enough to defeat me!"

"Yes I will! I'll be ready for the final battle!"

"We'll see about that..." The dark lord replied as he let go of me and the knife then jumped off the bounty laughing evilly while he ran. The knife fell down next to my knees like I did. I just stared at my friends.

"Why..." I said.

* * *

**A/N: Yay chappie 4 is done... Is it crappy, stupid, boring, wanna stop, good, or it left you hanging? Please review... I _MIGHT_****post another chappie later...**


	5. Why?

**~ Ninjago: Into Another World the Sequel - Garmadon's Return ~**

* * *

I just stared at them.

"Why?" I repeated.

"It was our only sacrifice." Hikari replied.

Lloyd kneeled down next to me. "You okay?"

I nodded. "B-But you guys could have let me... L-Let me go."

"WHAT?!" They all said.

"Your crazy! I wouldn't want to ever let you go!" Kai said hugging me.

"Me neither!" Lloyd said as he joined in.

"Same!" Hikari replied.

"Ditto!" Nya agreed.

"Same here! You are one of our best friends!" Jay said.

"Part of the team..." Zane said.

"Group hug!" Cole and Anne said.

Sensei just smiled.

"Thanks for the brave sacrifice. But the weapons... You sacrificed them for me... They were the most powerful weapons in all of Ninjago, now you guys will never see them again. Even mine as well." I said.

"Yes... But we have something more powerful than the weapons themselves." Sensei said resting his hand on Lloyd's shoulder. "The Destined Green Ninja."

"Yah I know... But I don't think I can defeat him alone." Lloyd said.

"But we're gonna train you for that fight." Cole replied.

"I don't want to face him alone, even if I'm stronger than him..."

"Yes... Kristi will fight alongside with you. Even though our family has become even more divided." Sensei replied.

I just stared at everyone doing nothing.

"I would like that, but you still don't get it. He's my father. He's been there for me since I was a little kid. He cares for me a lot and I do too... But now I have to kill my own father..." Lloyd said tearing up and running to his room.

Sensei just sighed and walked off to his room to meditate.

"Poor Lloyd... He's gotta face his father someday." Hikari said.

"I know how I would feel if I gotta fight someone in my family who means so much to me. I would feel the same way as Lloyd." Jay agreed.

I ran after Lloyd to see how he was taking it.

"Lloyd? Lloyd!" I called out.

I could hear loud crying coming from the ninjas' room. ( Lloyd stays in the same room as the ninjas ) He was in their room on his bed curled up in a ball crying an ocean out from his eyes.

I sat down next to him rubbing his back.

"Lloyd, it's not your fault you have to fight your father. It's your destiny. Do you really want Ninjago to be a cold, dark, sad place ruled by an evil dark lord with serpentine as his minions?"

"Well," He sniffed. "No... I guess, I-I guess your right... I-It's my destiny." He said.

"Anyways, I'll still be fighting alongside with you..."

"I know but I'm still sad..." Lloyd replied as he threw his arms around me and then began to cry out another ocean of tears again on my shoulder.

I hugged him as well. I also began to tear up as well. Seeing my little cousin cry makes me want to cry as well even because I'm going fighting my own uncle.

Kai and Nya came in the room.

"How are you holding up short stuff?" Kai asked.

"Good... I guess." Lloyd replied.

"I know it's hard Lloyd." Nya said as she patted Lloyd's head.

* * *

**A/N: Done... So again, how was it? Stupid, boring, delete it, weird, crappy, set it on fire, or hate it? LOL Please review XD **


	6. Weapons Combined

**~ Ninjago: Into Another World the Sequel - Garmadon's Return ~**

* * *

**Okay, this chapter has a little twist with episodes and the devourer and stuff watcha ma call it****... Youll find out later on when you read.. Sucking at summaries... NOTE: THER ISH SOME FUNNEY PARTZ XDDDDD**

**~ Meanwhile At the Underworld ~**

"Muahahahah!" He laughed. "Finally... The day has come! I have the real golden weapons of spinjitsu! The Sword of Fire, the Nunchucks of Lightning, the Scythe of Quakes, the Shurikens of Ice, the Bow of Wind, the Staff of Light, and the Spear of Metal!"

He went back to the Underworld.

"See ya suckers! I won't be needing you boney fools anymore! I'll be traveling with the Serpentine from now on." Garmadon said.

"Ugh... He betrayed us." Wyplash said.

"Betrayal!" Kruncha agreed.

"Who needs him anyways?" Chompov asked.

"Nah..." Krazi answered.

"I hate snakes.." Bonezai agreed.

"Let's go hunt for rock donuts!" Kruncha said.

"Ugh..." Kruncha said as he did a facepalm. "For the hundredth time, they are rocks you idiot!"

"Ohhh, that explains the 'rock' part."

* * *

**~ With Lord Garmadon ~**

"Serpentine! We finally have the golden weapons of Spinjitsu!" Garmadon said.

"Yah... But what now?" Mezmo asked.

"We must travel to the Golden Peaks. Birthplace of the Golden Weapons!" He replied.

"HOW? We don't have the sssship!" Skales complained.

"Who said anything about that ship? We're going there by foot." Garmadon said.

"How far is it?" Lasha whined.

"FAR YOU IDIOT!" Garmadon yelled.

"Ugh... Why?" Fangtom asked.

"To combine the golden weapons and create Ninjago in my own image! Let's go..."

He and the Serpentine began to walk to the Golden Peaks.

* * *

**~ Back With Us ~**

"Is Lloyd okay?" Zane asked coming into the room with Hikari.

Kai nodded. "Yah..."

"Uh-huh..." Lloyd said wiping his eyes.

"How about we go play some video games." Hikari suggested.

"You guys play... I keep on losing hahah." I sad.

"Yah okay. We'll ask Cole, Jay, and Anne." Nya said giggling.

"I heard video games! I'm playing!" Jay said running in the room.

"Yep... Let's play!" Kai said.

Lloyd ran out the door first.

"What do you think Garmadon is doing now?" I asked.

'Who knows?" Hikari said.

_**Meanwhile with Garmy and teh Serpentine peeps...**  
_

"Awww we've been walking for hours... My tail is tired." Skales complained.

"Quiet fool!" Garmadon barked. "We are nearly there..."

"Oh ya? I don't see a thing." Skalidor agreed.

"The Golden Peaks are just above that bluff." Garmadon said pointing to the top of a glowing mountain.

Garmadon and the serpentine went up the glowing hills and watched as the Dark Lord went up to the edge of the cliff holding the golden weapons in his 4 arms even though there was 7 of them.

"Yes! The day has come, for me to finally combine the weapons together and takeover Ninjago!" He said.

A golden bubble sphere rosed up to the surface and took the golden weapons out of his hands and combined them all together. The dark lord evilly grinned while the weapons were in their transformation. The weapons combine returned back to him. He gripped it and felt weak.

"Master, u kay bro?" Lasha asked.

"Yes... I'm even better than okay! I'll destroy them ninja! :D " The dark lord replied.

"U MAD BRO?" Mezmo asked in a retarded tone.

"YUS... Naw I'm just kidding but I will be if you slitthery fools won't shut up!" He replied.

"OH GARMADON YOU :D " Fangtom said.

**A/N: Hahah.. Please review XDDD and I also know they don't have the Bounty but Garmadon will do something later on with the bounty...**


	7. Child's Play Part I

**~ Ninjago: Into Another World the Sequel - Garmadon's Return ~**

* * *

**Sorry I have been away for a long time... I have been busy with middleschool and homework. I have also been on deviantART a lot sooo if ever you want to contact me there I am ChocolateMistBubblez and say that you are from FanFiction... Sorry I didnt update Ninjago: Ninjas go to summer camp, lol summer ended XDDD ill leave a vote at teh end of the story... im also workin on some A:TLA stories, ANYWAYS, LIKE I said in the summary, the story catches up with Season 3 of Ninjago... ON WITH TEH STORY ( I skipped all episodes except for Child's Play and so on to get this clear, this chappie is based on Child's Play, everyone gets back the Bounty and stuff )**

Garmadon had already combined the 7 weapons of Spinjitsu into the mega weapon and we over heard him over to the museum plotting his plan to destroy us again. Who knows what he would do.

We were out on the deck practing our training while Kai called on Lloyd who was staring out into space at one of those kids from his Boarding School for Bad Boys, man when we went there I couldve been destroyed by Garmadon's stupid Bizzaro Ninja...

Hikari, Anne and I went over to the benches to catch our breath.

"Aheheh, you ladies leave the rest of the training to us." Jay said laughing staring at us"

"Shut up." Anne said.

"Sis," Hikari nudged her elbow.

"Ugh..." Anne replied.

"Hahah..." I said.

"Lloyd," Kai started again calling on the young boy. "Lloyd!"

The small boy turned around breaking the trance.

"Concentrate..." Kai finished.

"Now that the bounty is in our possesion again, we can train you more better now..." Zane said. "Give it one more try,"

"Uggghhhh but we'd been training all day!" Lloyd complained.

I smirked at him.

"But we need all the time to face your father..." Cole encouraged him. "Now, in position!"

"Except for the girls." Jay said.

Anne threw her towel at him. "Hey! Girls are just as better as boys, stop being so sexist Jay." She said.

"Yah, whatever." Jay said.

Lloyd sighed, and walked over to the center of the deck with the rest of the guys.

The small boy yawned while they got into their fighting stances with a battle cry.

"Yeah whatever..." Lloyd said.

Kai jumped up in the air to attack him but Lloyd effortlessly pushed him back.

I laughed. "Even a little boy can push a 16 year old guy back onto the ground."

"Kristi!" Kai complained.

Lloyd yawned again. Jay and Zane came into a strike to attempt to attack him.

The young boy was to clever and instead, used his powerful Spinjitsu to knock them out.

"Ninjaaaa-Goooo!" He yelled and landed back on his feet after his opponent's defeat.

Cole came into a striking sneak attack. The green ninja was shocked to find him knocked over.

"Woaaaaah!" Lloyd yelled.

"Ha!" Cole said.

Lloyd fell on the deck floor, flat on his face with his blonde hair covering it.

"That was fun. Are we done?" Lloyd asked trying to stop his training.

"Aw c'mon, youre better than this!" Jay said. "What's on your mind?"

"Well, the latest issue of Star Bear just came out on Doomsday Comics, and it's a limited run, so if I don't get out and get it, It's going to sell out, and I'm going to have my own doomsday!" He panicked.

"The fate of Ninjago rests on you're own shoulders," Kai said "As the Green Ninja, you have a huge responsibility to hold."

Lloyd sighed.

"Sorry, but we don't have time for childish things." He continued.

"Other kids get to play and have fun, all I ever do is train!" Lloyd whined.

"That's because your the Green Ninja Lloyd!" I said.

"It's your destiny," Hikari said.

"Yep..." Anne agreed.

"Ugh, if only I were older, then I wouldn't have a problem with doing childish things." Lloyd mumbled under his breath.

Nya came running out into the deck with a worried look on her face.

"Guys! There has been a break in at The Ninjago City Museum of History, and the security picked up a sighting of you know who!" Nya said almost out of breath.

"Garmadon," Kai said.

"Oh, we have to stop him before he uses his mega weapon to create another one of his evil diabolical plots!" Jay said.

"Oh no!" I said.

Lloyd turned around with the can-I-pretty-please-go-with-you-guys look but before he could ask, he knew the older ninja didnt want him to go because they thought he was too young. "Ugh, nevermind! It's better if I dont go and its better if I stay here and train!"

"Mm-Hmm!" The boys replied. Lloyd crossed his arms with a mad and sad look on his face.

I gave my little cousin a sympathetic look.

We were off to the Museum to find out what stupid plan my uncle Garmadon has planned for us.

* * *

**A/N: Okay, so I left a vote for you guys to choose from. Leave the vote answers in the reviews then I'll keep on updating that specific story, I'm also planning to do 2 new stories; Ninjago: Prequel - Kristi's Past and A Ninjago Christmas... Just leave your votes in the reviews, thank you guys... I'll try to publish/update them as fast as I can. YOU MAY VOTE UP TO 3 CHOICES **

**EXAMPLE - Guest ( or whatever )**

** My votes are Ninjago: Ninjas Go To Summer Camp ( and your other 2 votes )**

* * *

**Vote Choices:**

**Update - Ninjago: Ninjas Go To Summer Camp, **

**Update - This Story ( Ninjago: Into Another World - the Sequel Garmadon's Return )**

**Publish - Ninjago: Prequel - Kristi's Past**

**Publish - A Ninjago Christmas**

**Thanks once again you guys! =D**

**Votes will be due on Oct. 21-22, 2012**

**~ Kristina Zyra Janette A.K.A CMB ( ChocolateMistBubblez )**


	8. Random Scene (NOT CHILD'S PLAY PART II)

**~ Ninjago: Into Another World the Sequel - Garmadon's Return ~**

* * *

**Okay, so I know you guys were kinda expecting Chapter 8 but I can't help but laugh at this Random Scene, at first I was like LMAO... This was another funny scene from _TheReviewer _just in time for Halloween, oh yes that reminds me, HAPPEH HALLOWEEN TO ALL READERS ON FANFICTION!**

**I AM GOING TO POST CHAPTER 8 - CHILD'S PLAY PART II TODAY! [ In like about 30 mins to an hour or so... but it will be today ]**

**Let's give a warm welcome to TheReviewer**

**If you want a review that is funny or somethin to be posted here, say that you want to and then it will be featured in one of my stories, I hope you will readers will like this...**

* * *

Here is yet another Random Scene, just in time for Halloween!  
Title: Insulting LG  
Kai: No offense, but I hate you.  
LG: Yup, I hate you TWICE as much as you hate me.  
Kai: If every grain of sand in Pythor's tomb was made of hate, that hate would only be one millionth of my hate for you.  
LG: I can't top that.  
Kai: No offense, but you are ugly.  
LG: Now wait just a sec-  
Kai: And you're stupid, too.  
LG: What the heck?  
Nya: Kai, I think this guys been through a lot...  
LG: AMEN, SISTER!

**My Opinion - LOL AMEN SISTER**

Nya: ... but I agree with everything Kai said!  
LG: You are SO in trouble, girl...  
Nya: Crud, I'm dead.  
LG: Yes you are...  
Jay: STAY AWAY FROM MY GIRL, YOU RED-EYED CREEP!

**My Opinion - Haha poor Garmy**

LG: WHY IS EVERYONE INSULTING ME?!  
Zane: My databases tell me that October thirtieth has officially been declared Insult Lord Garmadon Day. So, while we're at it...  
LG: OH CRUD NO!  
Zane: ... you are a giant, dribbling, mindless veggie.  
LG: :[  
Sensei: I think I'll just back away slowly now.  
Cole: Since all the good insults have been taken, I'm just gonna say you are weird. That's all. Oh wait... you probably make worse chili than I do. Just saying...  
LG: Oh, haha, real funny. Real funny dude, real funny. Hahahaha.  
Kai: Your singing is worse than Justin Bieber PLUS Rihanna times 1,000,000 cubed and to the infinitieth power.  
LG: (facepalm)  
Like it? Happy Halloween!  
Sincerely,  
The Reviewer (Night Before Halloween Edition! Get yours today!)

* * *

**LG: I hate you Kai**

**Kai: Pppfff...**

**LG: I REALLY hate you**

**Kai: Go jump off a cliff Garmadon**

**LG: :[**

**Kai: :P**

**LG: '~' ... Stop insulting meh**

**Nya, Jay, and Zane: GUYS! SHAATTUP NOW!**

**A/N : Yup, that's pretty much it... I'LL POST CHILD'S PLAY PART II [ TODAY ] AS SOON AS I CAN**

**P.S : HAPPEH HALLOWEEN... AGAIN! Go Trick-Or-Treating, say hi to little goblins, skeletons, vampires, zombies, and... uh other stuff for meh XDDDD**


	9. Child's Play Part II

**~ Ninjago: Into Another World the Sequel - Garmadon's Return ~**

* * *

**At the Museum**

It was already dark outside and we reached the Ninjago City : Museum of History. We snuck into the building as we climbed down it and went into the window.

Jay shushed us.

"We weren't even talking!" Hikari whispered.

"I know, just shush," Jay said.

We all watched as the snake generals came slithering into the room. One of them, Skales held a flashlight and looked around the room.

"Boy, where did they get that from?" He said as he stared at a painting.

"Why are we going to a museum where we are not going to steal anything from it?" Acidacus asked.

"Because! Master Garmadon-" Fangtom said.

"Has another plot to destroy the ninja." Fangtom, his other twin-headed brother finished.

"Master Garmadon?" Skales questioned. "Hmpf! No master of mine! Since his so called 'Mega Weapon' has failed every time, I do not see why we don't have our own shot!"

"Because this time I will not fail!" A dark shadowy figure said as he appeared, it was no other person but Lord Garmadon.

We all gasped at the scene.

"Okay, should we attack now?" Anne asked.

"No, let's see what they are up to..." Cole said as he watched their motions.

"Uh, oh, woa, ah!" Skales yelled as he threw the flashlight as it dropped to the ground shining the light on the dark lord.

"Yes Lord Garmadon!" all the rest of the serpentine hailed as they all bowed.

"... Yes... Lord Garmadon..." Skales hailed as he bowed down as well.

"Behold!" Garmadon said as he explained the skeleton dinosaur.

"Oh no, now I know why he's come over here..." Kai said.

"I sense he is going to bring it back to life to destroy us... again..." Zane predicted.

"... Otherwise known as, the Grundle." Garmadon finished.

We all gulped.

"Although now extinct, in its time, this was the most feared and dangerous creature in all of Ninjago with claws that can slice through steel..."

"Crud," Jay panicked as he looked at his metal armor on covering right arm and all of our shoulder pads as Garmadon continued to talk.

"... It could track the stealthiest of ninja, and once it has picked up your scent, there was no hiding from it." The dark lord finished.

"Okay, now this is stupid, lets go and attack them now, before we get sliced and eaten before he brings this creature back to life.." I said.

"Eh, the Grundle? I heard about them boy am I glad that we live in this time, we don't have to deal with those things." Jay said. There can't possibly be a possibility that he could bring that thing back to life. Once it's dead, it's dead." Jay finished almost in relief.

"Heh, thanks for the history lesson! But what are we going to do with a pile of bones?!" Skales whined.

"I am going to make it so the beast shall walk again!" Garmadon retorted.

"Yeah right! So show us then!" Skales said to prove the dark lord.

"Rise Grundle!" Garmadon said.

"Okay, I might take what I said about the once its dead its dead thing back... I said I MIGHT take it back..." Jay said.

"And feel the strength of the Mega Weapon!" Garmadon continued. "I wish to make you young! Turn back the clock so you are no longer extinct! ... But hungry! Hungry for the ninja!"

"OKAY I TAKE THAT BACK..."

The Mega Weapon was actually going to make it work. The Grundle was glowing, and we need to act fast before it was once alive again...

**A/N : Okay, a pretty short chapter sorry I have a cliffhanger but I have a long lot of stuff to do... Don't as, what I'm doing, hope you guys had an awesome Halloween yesterday!**

**~ Kristi Zyra Janette**


End file.
